A Tale of Two Kougras
by kirbylover2000
Summary: Two Kougras in love, kept apart by friends and family...romantic, eh? : )


It was late at night, and I was watching T.V. "Hmm...Nothing's on..." I thought. I started flipping through the channels when mom came in. As usual, she had her best friend, Princess43222 with her. I went back to the television, and continued flipping. Princess and Mom pushed me off the couch, seeing that I wasn't watching T.V, and took the remote.  
  
"Spark! Shannon! Magic! Chibi and Sarah are here!" My mom yelled. "Kay, coming right down!" replied Shannon. "Yeah, hold on!" Spark said. "Um, lemme finish brushing my mane!" Magical replied. "Girls, who needs em?" I thought, starting up the stairs.  
  
"Sarah, Chibi, come inside already! Your petpets just want to stay outside, okay?" Princess told Chibi and Sarah. "Fine, Captain probably wants to catch some fireflies..." Chibi thought out loud. "Baby! Come on!" Sarah coaxed." I want you to meet my friends - Finally!" Sarah told her pet, Baby.  
  
I was still on the stairs when I saw Chibi, the Kau, and Sarah, the Kougra come in. "Chibi seems nice, for a girl. And Sarah...................................she's an angel..."I thought. "Okay, why don't we go to my room?" Shannon asked her friends and sisters. "Sure, oh, and I brought Baby so you could finally meet her!" Sarah told Shannon. "Aww...she's sooo cute!" Shannon exclaimed. I stayed on the stairs, watching Sarah. The girls walked to Shannon's room, chatting all the way up the stairs, and down the hall. "*sigh* She went to the room where I can't go in without an excuse...why?"  
  
I walked to Shannon's room, which was next to my room. I put my ear to the door, trying to catch everything the girls said. ".... Yeah, I guess he's alright...I mean he's my brother...It's kinda weird having my friend like my brother...are you sure you like him?" I heard Shannon say. I wondered which friend liked me, Chibi or...or...Sarah.  
  
"I know it's weird, but I like him! I can't help it! And if you don't like my decision, maybe you're not as good a friend I thought you were!" The voice that was Sarah's said. I almost fell backwards. Sarah liked me! I felt like bursting through the door, explaining to Sarah my feelings for her, but I held back. "... Well, are you really sure you like him?" Magic asked Sarah. Just like Magic. She has to try to ruin everything. "Yes Magical, I'm sure." Replied Sarah in an annoyed tone. Yes! Magical didn't ruin anything! "...Sarah, did you know that he...um...yeah! Did you know that he used to sleep with a Fuzzle he named Fuzzlekins?" AHHH! Not family secrets! "I don't care, it's not like he sleeps with it now, right?" Sarah replied.  
  
*sigh* that was a close one..."Great! My friend likes my brother!" Said Magical sarcastically. "Sorry, but I think he's kinda well..." Sarah blushed "Cute..." "Sarah and Striped sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" They all chanted, except Sarah. "Stop it!" Yelled Sarah, embarrassed.  
  
"Stop it..." I thought. I couldn't hold it in. I burst through the door. "Ahh! Striped! Get out of here!" Exclaimed Shannon. I was extremely embarrassed. I had just gone into Shannon's room, into a room full of girls, one of them liked me, and I liked her back. I froze in the door, it seemed as if my muscles weren't functioning and I just stood there..."Striped? What are you doing here?" Asked Sarah. "...." I couldn't get anything out. I ran out, blushing furiously. "Striped!" Sarah called after me. "I...have something to tell you..." She said quietly, but I had already left.  
  
I slammed my door and threw myself on my bed, angry with myself. I thought I was stronger than that, I thought I could tell her that I had feelings for her too, without running, but I wasn't strong...I couldn't take it. I had to go back, but how could I show my face after running from a bunch of girls? That question ran through my head, buzzing in my mind. I thought about it, on one hand, I could be strong, and tell her in front of all her friends, but on the other hand, I would embarrass myself. I couldn't choose. I sat on my bed, still recovering from the incident. Strong, be strong, they're just girls, I kept thinking, but even if they were girls, I couldn't face them.  
  
I stayed in my room, pondering what happened over and over again, but it never came any clearer, I would have to depend on instinct. So I went on, Sarah and Chibi came over occasionally, to see my sisters, and, for Sarah, catch a glimpse of me. Another day passed, still, I didn't tell Sarah. The next day, only Chibi came over; she said Sarah had to go to her piano lessons. Two days later, only Sarah came; Chibi had to go to clarinet lessons. A sign of my instincts, I knew I had to tell her. Sarah went to Shannon's room, along with Magical, Spark, and Shannon.  
  
I thought to myself, I need to get Sarah alone, not with my sisters, just her. I planned everything; get her alone, tell her that I have feelings for her. The only complications are how to get her alone, and how to tell her. Then it came to me. Give the girls drinks, and say Mom told me to. Fill Sarah's glass with more, and she'll probably have to use the restroom. On her way there, tell her! It was a risky plan, but I tried it.  
  
I walked into the kitchen, got some soda and filled one more than the others. I knocked on Shannon's door. "Who is it?" She asked. "Me." I replied. "Why are you knocking on my door?" She said. "I have soda" I said. "Soda? Why do you have soda?" She asked. " 'Cause Mom told me to bring some up." I replied, trying not to sound phony. "Come in and serve it to us." Shannon snapped. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." I said lazily. I made sure Sarah got the glass with more soda than the rest. I waited outside my door, watching if anything that came out of Shannon's room. It seemed like hours, but I sat and waited...sat and waited...Suddenly, someone came out! It was Sarah! She walked gracefully towards the end of the hall and when she was about to turn the doorknob I said "Um, Sarah?" "Yeah?" She answered. "Well..." No. Don't freeze now! "Well, I,...I..." "I had something to tell you too, I, well, I like you..." She said softly. "That's what I was going...to say...I heard you a few days ago, in my sister's room." I said. "So, you like me, and I like you, so technically, we're..." She paused. We glanced at each other, blushing. 


End file.
